<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chocolate love by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838453">Chocolate love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Random &amp; Short, Valentine's Day, banginho, minchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An extremely short valentine’s drabble that’s a month too late :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chocolate love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Going home after the Valentine’s vlive, Chan just can’t help but relive the embarrassment he felt throughout the whole show. He had planned the whole concept but damn it was so embarrassing to actually pull it off. To think that 3 million people had viewed him, his embarrassment just intensified. He had the shock of his life when Minho came running towards him as he opened the door to their dorm.</p><p>“Give me the chocolates!” Minho had demanded. Chan blankly stared at him while handing him the bag of chocolates in his hand. Minho happily took them and ran off. He shook out of his daze and giggled. That is so typically Minho. Chan quickly took off his shoes and went after the said boy. Minho was in his bed, happily munching on the chocolates with the golden rose behind his ears.</p><p>“You’re not sharing those?” Chan asked.</p><p>“Nope” Minho nonchalantly replied with an extra pop at the P. </p><p>“Well at least thank me for it” Chan said as he took a seat on Minho’s bed.</p><p>Minho sat up and look into eyes, “Thank you hyung for these leftover chocolates.” He sassed.</p><p>“Tsk you ungrateful brat. Those weren’t even for you.” </p><p>“You weren’t gonna give me any so I needed to get them somehow.”</p><p>“Who said I didn’t have any prepared for you?” Chan said standing up. Minho looked up at him with wide eyes. Chan reached up to the upper bunk &amp; retrieved the bouquet of ferrero rocher with three mini kitten plushies in the middle. </p><p>“Happy Valentine’s, love” Chan said as he held out the bouquet for Minho to take. Minho who is still stunned, silently took them, eyes trained on the kittens. It’s a miracle that he didn’t notice the huge bouquet on the bed just above his. </p><p>Minho’s face lit up into a smile as he muttered a soft thank you. Chan engulfed him into a hug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first ever skz fic and it’s just a shortass drabble. I wanted to include a smut but i cringe hahahahah<br/>bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>